starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Citadel
250px|thumb|Commander Cody in actie 250px|thumb|Captain Wilhuff Tarkin The Citadel is de 18de episode van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is het eerste deel in een trilogie. Newsreel Captured! Returning from a perilous assignment in the Outer Rim, Jedi Master Even Piell's cruiser has fallen under attack and been boarded. Seeking vital information he carries about secret hyperspace lanes called the Nexus Route, Separatist forces have taken him alive. Now the Jedi are preparing a stealth mission into the heart of Separatist space in an effort to rescue Master Piell from the deadly prison known as the Citadel.... Synopsis Jedi Master Even Piell is samen met zijn team en Captain Wilhuff Tarkin gevangengenomen door de CIS omdat hij kostbare info bezit over de geheime Nexus Route. Piell en zijn gezelschap zijn vervoerd naar Lola Sayu waar de Citadel zich bevindt, de zwaarst bewaakte gevangenis van de CIS. Plo Koon brieft Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi die Master Piell gaan redden. Ahsoka Tano wil absoluut meegaan, maar Anakin vindt de missie te gevaarlijk en verbiedt haar om mee te gaan. Om ongehinderd voorbij de controles van de planeet te komen, bedenken de Jedi een plan. Samen met de Clone Troopers, waaronder Cody, Rex, Echo en Fives laten de Jedi zich in Carbonite invriezen door Erk Zallis, een Ugnaught. Om de vlucht te voltooien hebben de Jedi drie B1 Battle Droids gevangengenomen en herprogrammeerd. Onder leiding van R2-D2 zullen zij de Class Type B Escort Shuttle voorbij de controles van Lola Sayu loodsen. Ahsoka vraagt aan Master Plo wat ze nu moet doen met de missie. Moet ze gehoorzamen of niet? De vlucht verloopt zonder problemen en K2-B4 kan geen levensvormen ontdekken aan boord van de Shuttle. De directeur van de Citadel, Osi Sobeck is erop gebrand om te voorkomen dat iemand uit zijn gevangenis wordt gered. Droids folteren Master Piell om de info te verkrijgen over de geheime routes. Wanneer de Jedi en Clones worden ontdooid, merken ze plots dat Ahsoka eveneens is mee gekomen nadat de rest was ingevroren. De groep moet een steile rotswand beklimmen die bezaaid is met mijnen zodat het gebruik van kabels onmogelijk is. De deur waardoor de Jedi dachten binnen te glippen, worden echter afgesloten met Ray Shielding. Ahsoka merkt een luchtschacht die groot genoeg voor haar is om in de Citadel binnen te dringen. Dankzij Ahsoka komt iedereen naar binnen, buiten Charger die op het einde van de rots valt en Sobeck definitief waarschuwt voor indringers nadat hij ook al wist dat een van de Shuttles nooit was geland op de voorziene coördinaten. Wanneer de Jedi Even Piell vinden, vertelt hij dat Tarkin en hij elk een helft van de info hebben onthouden van de Nexus Route zodat de CIS nooit de hele info zou kennen. De Citadel blijkt sterk bewapend te zijn met 57C Holocams en Class VI Automated Laser Projectors. Op een bepaald ogenblik activeert Sobeck een magnetisch veld waardoor de Jedi en de Clones hun wapens verliezen. Ook Anakin wordt hierdoor aangetrokken en hangt aan het plafond. Een elektrische lading probeert te verhinderen dat hij zijn Lightsaber kan grijpen, maar uiteindelijk slaagt Anakin er toch in en kan de groep hun missie voortzetten tegenover de BX Commando Droids. Tijdens hun ontsnapping laat Longshot het leven. Nadat de groep van Tarkin met de Officers ook is bevrijd, beslist Obi-Wan dat ze zich beter kunnen splitsen. Obi-Wan en Even Piell proberen om een afleiding te creëren terwijl Anakin, Tarkin en Ahsoka proberen te vluchten. De Clones laden de Citadel met Thermal Detonators en door de enorme explosie lijkt de afleiding te kunnen lukken. Dankzij oude plannen van de Jedi Archives kan Anakin een gat snijden in de muur waardoor ze in een grot uitkomen. Tarkin staat sceptisch ten opzichte van de werkwijze van Anakin. Inhoud Nieuw Personages *Osi Sobeck *Erk Zallis *Longshot *Charger *K2-B4 *OOM-10 Anderen *Lola Sayu *Class Type B Escort Shuttle *Escort Shuttle 81572 *Nexus Route Bekend Personages *Captain Wilhuff Tarkin - Debuut in TCW *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Even Piell - Debuut in TCW *R2-D2 *Commander Cody *Fives *Echo *Captain Rex Species *Lannik - Debuut in TCW *Phindian - Debuut in TCW *Togruta *Kel Dor *Ugnaught - Debuut in TCW Bron *The Citadel op SW.com category:Televisie